A spy
by Mizco
Summary: Robin believes he has a spy in his group.  Can he find out who it is, and how much the Sheriff knows before it is too late.  Lots of RobinMarian and WillDjaq!  This is my first story.  Any criticism is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Marian woke with a start as the door to her chambers creaked open. Not for the first time she finds herself cursing her new found "home" in the castle. It terrifies her to be so close to so much evil. She lives in fear of Guisborne and what retaliation he may have for their would be wedding. Finding her voice she says, "Sir Guy, it is a very inappropriate hour. Should I call for the guards?"

A soft masculine voice came from the darkness, "If you are expecting Sir Guy at this hour I have more problems then I was aware of."

She sighed with relief, "Robin! What are you doing here? You selfish fool. If they find you here you are condemning me and my father. Do you ever think before you act?" Immediately she regretted her harsh words, knowing that Robin would not willingly endanger them.

He finally stepped close enough to the bed that she could make out his figure; shoulders slumped and head hanging in defeat. "I am sorry… Marian… I… am lost," and for the first time in her life he looked lost too.

His voice cracking made her eyes sting with unshed tears, "Robin, what is it? Let me help you."

He looked up at her with hurt, hopeless eyes that she had not seen since Guisborne's proposal to her. She remembered looking out her window and seeing utter despair on his face. That was an image that she would never forget, and she would never forgive herself for hurting him that way. Though it was not until that moment that she realized he still loved her. She was no fool by any means. She new that Robin still wanted her, that he even still cared for her, but she never dreamed that after all this time, after leaving her for the war, that he still loved her.

"Marian, they are my family. I loved them all as brothers," pausing and thinking of Djaq he added, "and a little sister." Raising his voice he added, "I have given them everything. I have sacrificed everything!"

Marian could not keep up with him. "Robin, slow down. I do not understand you."

Anger started to cloud his eyes along with the tears, "Marian, I think I have a spy in my gang." He finally said it out loud. Something he had been suspecting for too long now. Somehow as long as he did not say the words he could just pretend that it was not happening.

Her eyes grew wide with shock at the understanding of his statement. If this is true not only has Robin been betrayed, but possibly her and her father as well. "Robin," she whispered, "be careful what you say. Your men love you, are you sure one of them could do this?"

"I do not know what I am sure of these days. All I know is there are too many coincidences. The sheriff and Guisborne know too much. They knew to remove the diamonds from Will's box. They new of my message to the King, and I am terrified of what else they may know."

The look on his face broke her heart, but it was all the reassurance she needed. "Do you know who it is?"

"I know it could not be John or Djaq, they did not know of the message." What he did not say hung in the atmosphere like a heavy storm.

"Robbin, you think Much could do this? Much, of all people. He loves you almost as much as I do." She could not hide the shock from her voice, "No, I cannot believe it, and you should not either." She said reassuringly. She began to think harder on the subject, when finally it all made since to her. "Robin, it is not Will either."

Robin only stared up at her, "I agree, now, that it cannot be Much, but what makes you so sure that it is not Will?"

She slowly pulled him onto the bed so he could sit next to her. He visibly relaxed as she began to rub slow, soft circles onto the back of his hand. "It just does not make sense. The Sheriff killed his father. He tried to murder the Sheriff. No, Will did not do this. Why would he give secrets to the man he hates? Also, Will would not jeopardize his chance at love."

He was finding it hard to listen to her. Did she have any idea how beautiful she was to him? The affects she had on him? He couldn't stop himself from looking at the thin, white night gown she wore. It looked almost sheer in the candle light. Hinting at soft curves that he could only dream about.

He was woken from his thoughts by a single word. _Love. _This caught Robin's attention. Will was in love? No, it could not be. Robin spent almost every hour of everyday with his men. He would know if Will had a lady somewhere. "I followed you until that last bit. Will does not have a love."

Marian could not help but laugh at Robin, "Oh, you always were so dense. Do not feel wounded; I do not expect you to notice the subtle, stolen glances. These are things that women see. Will is in love with Djaq. He would not betray you or risk hurting her."

Robin still had a hard time seeing what Marian was speaking of. Sure the young man was quite protective of their Saracen, but that was Will. He protected those around him. He certainly did not behave as a person who was smitten. Robin shook his head and focused on the name that had not been mentioned. "And then there was one." Robin let out a shaky breath and looked up with the eyes of a small child, "I do not know what to do."

Marian took a deep breath and kissed Robin softly on the lips. It was a gentle, nurturing touch meant to take all of his pain away. She finally broke off the kiss only to pull him down to lie beside her in bed. "Tonight you rest. Tomorrow we will find out what Allan has told our little friends."

She had no idea how tempting she was; how beautiful she looked in the candle light with her soft flowing curls resting against her cheek and down her back. She had a way of looking so innocent and yet so enticing. He was not sure if he could lay with her without trying to be too bold. "Marian I should go." He tried to get up, but underestimated Marian's strength as she held him down. He always underestimated her, she was after all the Nightwatchman not some weak little girl, "but you said earlier that if they find me here you will be punished. I cannot allow that."

She looked deep into his eyes, their faces mere centimeters apart, "then we must make sure that they do not find you." She said simply, "Robin, you always take care of me. For one night let me protect you. Let me give you this one thing."

His eyes were wide with shock. He could not believe what she was saying. Was his Marian, his rose, offering herself to him. How should he respond? Should he be a gentleman and refuse? How could he refuse her? God, she was beautiful.

Marian started to giggle and said mockingly, "Is the Great Robin Hood speechless? I promise not to let any harm come to you. Now, sleep."

"Sleep. Right." He sighed, of course, sleep was what she had in mind. He almost felt disappointed, but he was far too exhausted to even think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian woke up to a low and raspy moan. At first the feel of a man's body pressed firmly against her made her panic, but she calmed as soon as she noticed it was Robin's gentle snoring that she heard. He was laying on his back and she was wrapped around him in a very unladylike manner. Her right arm and leg draped over his body. She noticed his hardness pushing against her thigh, and blushed. She began to move away embarrassed but stopped. There were so many things that she did not know. Her mother died when she was too young to understand or ask what pleasing a man meant, and being a noblewoman she could not go ask some maid in the castle for advice.

She knew that she had had this effect on Robin before, but they were young, and she was far too proud and scared. She was older now, and had been cheated of five years with this man. Had he not gone to war they would have been married by now, and laying with him, like this would be common place. She debated with herself about what her actions should be and though she did not want to admit it she was curious. This was a side of Robin that she did not know.

She carefully brushed her thigh against him, and heard him let out a gentle sigh. Carefully as to not wake him, she pulled her leg off of him. She always slept with at least one candle lit, and she was grateful for the soft, flickering light. With it, and Robin sleeping she was able to study him without fear of humiliation. She could just imagine his infuriating smirk. It almost made her stop, but again curiosity got the better of her. She slowly reached her hand out and ran a finger up the length of him. She heard him whisper her name and froze until she realized that he was still asleep, and apparently dreaming of her. This thought made her smirk. His raspy voice filled her with confidence that she thought she lacked. She slowly rapped her fingers around him a gently squeezed. She heard Robin moan and thrust into her hand. Taking her cue from him she began to move her hand up and down. His breathing became more labored and he started to toss and turn. She decided that she should stop before she got…

"mmm…Marian." His eyes shot open, "Marian!"

Caught.

He had thought he was having the best dream of his life, but woke to find his tormentor was not a dream. He noticed a blush rise up to her cheeks at being found out. It took every ounce of strength that he had not to roll over on top of her and finish where she and his dream had left off. He forced himself out of bed. "Marian, what… do you have any idea… I… God, you frustrate me woman!"

She was horrified and angry more at herself than him. "Well that certainly was not my intention." She said trying to bite back tears that threatened to fall. How could she be so stupid? She didn't know what she was doing, and by his reaction she obviously was not doing it right.

Realizing that he had hurt her he sighed. He was still trying to cope with the passion that she had rose in him, and it was making it increasingly harder for him to think. "Marian," he said softly, "I am sorry, I did not mean it the way it sounded."

She rolled over on her side putting her back to him, "Robin, you should go. You do not want to be found here, and your men are probably worried about you."

He could see her closing herself off to him and it broke his heart. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, yet he seemed to be able to hurt her more than anyone else. He crawled back into bed with her, pressing his chest to her back and wrapping his arm tightly around her stomach. He leaned over and placed gentle kisses into her hair. "Marian, I am sorry for my reaction. You do not know the power you hold over me."

"Robin, just leave. I am embarrassed enough. You do not have to apologize for my inexperience."

This confused him, "Wait, what? Darling, I am afraid you make no sense. You have nothing to apologize for."

She huffed in annoyance, "Robin, you do not have to lie to me. You are a man, and you were gone for so long. I am aware that you had others, more experienced."

He started to laugh but stopped himself because he could see how she hurt. "Marian, I would not lie to you. There have been stolen kisses and moments in the past, but nothing more." He placed his hand on her face and gently turned her to look into his eyes. "I swear to you Marian, I am not nearly as experienced as you assume."

She knew he would not lie to her, but she was still confused, "Then, why the anger? Why the frustration?"

He sighed. She could never make things easy on him. "Marian, I am far from angry, and as for the frustration… it is only the frustration that a man feels when he cannot have that which he desires. You have more power than you think and you should not tease me so."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was curious."

His eyes grew dark with a desire that he was trying to hide, "Curiosity is very dangerous, My Lady."

For the first time since he woke she smiled. The smile was so beautiful and it lit the room. "I hardly believe that I am in any danger with you here."

"Ah, but Marian, you forget. I am an outlaw. A thief. And I have already stolen your heart."

She rolled over to face him and giggled. "Are you threatening to steal something else, Robin Hood?"

He held her close and kissed her. She was so precious to him. He wanted more than just one night in the castle with her. He wanted a lifetime. He reluctantly broke off the kiss, but kept a gentle hand on her cheek, "One thing that you can always be sure of is that you are safe with me. I will take nothing more from you… unless of course you ask." With that he crawled out of bed and made his way to the door. "Goodnight, fair maiden, or should I say Good morning?" and he disappeared.

He was filled with euphoria as he snuck out of the castle, but that slowly dissipated the closer he came to the camp. For the first time he was not looking forward to returning to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got there he found that they had all started to wake for the day. Much immediately looked for his master who usually slept near him and noticed that his sleeping pallet was empty. He reached for his sword, a motion that the others noticed, and they all tensed ready for a fight. Much relaxed as he saw Robin walk up. "And where have you been? You did not do anything foolish while we slept did you?"

Everyone noticed how forlorn their leader looked. He took a deep breath, "I went for a walk." He glanced over at Alan and continued, "there was a lot on my mind."

Alan tried to act nonchalant, but his heart began to race. Ever since he made his deal with Guy of Guisborne he had been paranoid. Surely, Robin did not know. He was probably just talking about Marian again.

Robin had a look of disgust on his face that he normally saved for the Sheriff and Guy. The air in the camp became thick and everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Finally their leader spoke. "Why?"

Much looked at him confused, "Why, what Master?"

Robin was carefully watching them all. Everyone looked confused, but he noticed that Alan started to back away. It was proof enough to confirm his guilt. "I suggest you think hard before you act. I can string my bow and put an arrow in you before you get ten feet."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, but Allan's. He just looked down in defeat. The rest of the gang seemed to catch on.

John looked back and forth between the two and said gruffly, "This, I do not like."

"Master, I know that he is unruly and loud and obnoxious, but that is not reason to threaten…"

"Tell him. Tell them all." Robin said interrupting Much. Allan stayed quite for once. "Tell them!"

Everyone looked shocked at the hatred that dripped from his words. Robin's face changed from anger to disappointment and pain. "How could you Allan? What did the Sheriff offer? Does he have something or someone that he is using against you? You could have told me. We could have fixed it together."

The scene reminded them all of Roy, and then the realization hit them. No one could speak.

Will finally stepped up with his shoulders squared. He was a man of few words, "Allan, what did you do?" He said softly, but there was no way to ignore the strength behind what he said. "You were my brother, and you risked us all," he started to shake with anger. He turned from his friend and started to walk away, but looking at Djaq; seeing his dream, and knowing that Allan might have endangered her filled him with rage. He swung back around and punched Allan right bellow the eye, "You risked her!" With that Allan fell to the ground unconscious.

So, Robin thought, Marian had been right. Will cared for their physician.

Will had his back to everyone. He was still so angry, and now a little embarrassed. He had been dreaming of telling Djaq how he felt, and this was certainly not how he planned it.

Everyone was still shocked by Robin's accusation and Will's outburst. Robin took a deep breath. "Much, I need you to tie him up. We can not let him escape."

Much nodded slowly and grabbed what rope they had as John dragged Allan's limp body to a tree. This was a sad day indeed, and Much did not see it ending well either. He and Robin had seen so much in the Holy Land. They had done terrible things. Much was afraid they would have to repeat some of those things here.

John stepped close to Robin with a sad knowing look on his face. "We have to find out how much they know."

Robin's shoulders sank, "I know. Marian and Edward may be at risk, and we do not know if they know about our camp. We may have to abandon it and return to sleeping under the stars."

Djaq and Much both shuddered. It was becoming colder outside, and none of them looked forward to a winter outside.

Will stepped forward then, "That may not be necessary."

Everyone looked at him, including Djaq which made him blush a little. Robin looked at him quizzically, "Do explain."

Will forced his gaze back to Robin, "I," he looked at Djag and then at his feet, "well, I. Because of Marian. Right."

Robin looked at the boy with amusement. He had never seen Will stutter. How could he have missed the change in Will? "Marian?"

"Right. Well we didn't know if there might be an addition to the gang, and I thought that there might come a time when the privacy was desired," he looked over at Djaq and became completely red. "And so I have been building another camp. Secretly. I did not tell Allan."

Robin clapped the young man on the back. "Great job, Will. Well that is taken care of. Now back to sadder matters. There is no reason for any of you to see this. I must get answers, and it may not be easy. You should all go out. Stock our supplies, and disperse what happiness you can." They all new what that meant, take food and money to the villages. "Winter is coming. Much, see about buying a few more blankets, and maybe some bread. Djaq, you should see what you can do about restocking your medical kit. More bandages and such."

This was an unspoken message to them all. Djaq knew that her skills may be needed before the day is over. Even if he did betray them, he was still a friend, "Could we not ask him?"

Robin looked at her, "I will try that first, but Djaq, I must be sure. There is too much at stake." He was not looking forward to what may happen today.

"What if I can help?"

"Djaq, no. I do not want anyone else involved in this. I can handle it." Robin's heart was aching, he did not want to do this anymore that she did, but what choice did he have. He had to know.

Djaq started to think less as a friend and more as a scientist. "There is a draught. It is said to loosen a man's lips. I think I can prepare it for you. There may be a way to get your answers without becoming our enemies."

Will stepped beside her, "She is right, Robin."

John nodded, "We do not torture," and then in a softer voice, "unless we must."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Of course, Djaq, how long will it take?"

Djaq immediately got to work. She gathered her kit and pulled out the required herbs and oils. She was almost grateful for Joseph. He was a sick, cruel man, but he did have a magnificent collection that she had pocketed for herself. Within minutes she had something ready for Robin. "Here, it is complete."

Much spoke up, "How can we be sure it works?"

They all stopped. Everyone wanted this to work, the alternative was terrible, but Much was right. How could they know. Will spoke up, "One of us could test it. Drink a bit and then answer questions."

Everyone looked at each other. They all had secrets for a reason, and the thought of losing them was unbearable. Djaq spoke, "It makes one feel as though drunk. There should be know pain, but it was my idea. So I shall be the one to try it."

"No," Will almost shouted, "I mean, you are too valuable to the group, and if something should go wrong only you would be able to set it right."

Robin tried to hide his smile, "Will is correct, and I think a volunteer."

Will only swallowed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while to kick it, but sure enough, as Djaq had promised he began to act as though he had had a bit too much ale. He was giggling a little, and stumbling over his words as well as his feet.

"So what now?" Much asked, "Obviously it has kicked in, but what should we ask?"

John looked at Will thoughtfully, "It cannot be something easy. Nothing that we already know, or that the lad would willingly tell us."

There was one question that Robin could think of, but he would not be so cruel. It was not his place to reveal Will's feelings about Djaq. So instead he asked, "Have you laid with a woman?"

Will laughed and smacked Robin on the shoulder, "Nah. Not that I don wanta, but me mum, she raised me good," he giggled a little more, "an I'm always in de woods or in jail. Bein one of your merry men doesn give me much of a chance."

They all tried not to laugh at him. No one had ever seen him like this. He never drank, or laughed for that matter. It made Djaq kind of sad.

Robin just smiled at the young man, "Well I think we got our answer. Well, done Djaq! Much fetch him some water and something to eat. We need to get this out of his system."

Before Much could lead Will away Djaq jumped up and asked, "how do you feel for me?"

John just shook his head feeling sorry for the poor lad. "Djaq that is no question to ask him in this state. Leave the poor lad, before you embarrass him."

She looked down at her feet and started to walk away, but was stopped by Will's hand on her arm. "How dya not know? I love you," and with that he leaned in and kissed her. Djaq had never been kissed before, and she certainly was not expecting something quite this passionate. Will's arms wrapped protectively around her as his lips touched hers. She was in shock and unresponsive until he began gently sucking on her lower lip. Something inside of her changed then, her body seemed to take over what her mind could not understand. She wrapped her arms around him, and allowed her lips to part.

Robin hated to break anything up. He was worried that Djaq would hurt Will for being too forward. Djaq was becoming more aggressive, but not in the way that any of them had expected, as the small woman began to move against Will. John and Much were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable so Robin stepped in and pulled Will off of her, "Alright Djaq, you have your answer, and you cannot hold his actions against him. You took advantage of him."

Djaq stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands. The men thought she was trying to cover the shock on her face, but she was only hiding the smile that threatened to overwhelm her. Robin and John were right, it was not fair to ask him now, but Will was so shy and secretive she was afraid he would never open up. She never believed that he really loved her, but the draught and the kiss proved her wrong. She had never felt so wanted, so feminine, and for a moment she wished to be Safiah again. If only for Will.


	5. Chapter 5

Allan woke up to pain. His head was pounding. Who knew the scrawny carpenter could pack such a punch. He slowly stretched his neck, and tried to reach up to check his face when he realized he was tied up. _Sloppy_ he thought _there is not a knot in England that can keep Alan A Dale_. Robin walked up then seeing Alan testing his bonds. He seemed to read the other man's thoughts. "That is why I had Much bind you. We learned many things in the Holy Lands. Now tell me everything, Alan."

He hung his head in defeat and took a deep breath, "I never intended, Robin, you must know, I did not search this out. Guisborne, he is a wicked man. He was going to torture me. I thought I was strong, but I'm not you. I… I made a deal. Guisborne would let me go, if I promised to give him information."

Robin's face softened as he heard the story, but something didn't seem to add up. "If you escaped him, why did you return and give him more information. What are you hiding?"

"Look, I'm not bein funny. I was scared. I made a mistake. There is nothing else." Alan tried to persuade him.

Robin just shook his head, "Never mind, Alan, I have ways of finding the truth." He was not going to torture the man, unless he had no other choice, but he was not above scaring the life out of him.

Alan started to panic, his eyes darting back and forth for a way out of this. Surely Robin would not really do thishe thought but he had to admit that Robin was a different man when it came to Marian. "I didn't tell him about her. I swear, to you Robin." He cried in desperation.

Robin was filled with anger again, "Alan, for your sake, you better be telling the truth." He never broke eye contact with the other man, "Djaq, I'm ready for you."

Alan was terrified now. What could he want Djaq for? Oh, God, were they going to used her acid. "I'll talk, I swear. I'll sing like a bird, Robin, please don't do this."

Robin looked down at him, "Oh you will talk, I have no doubt. Djaq, he looks parched."

Djaq would save him, "Djaq, surely you must know I meant no harm. You can't allow Robin to do this. Untie me, please." He begged.

She looked at him with sadness and pity, "Alan A Dale, you did this to yourself. Now drink. It will not hurt you."

He obeyed. He didn't really have much of a choice.

Everyone gathered around and watched Djaq's potion at work. Will stayed back from the group a little. The affects of that drink had just worn off, and he could not believe what he had done. He humiliated himself in front of her. He knew that the group had to think of something that he would not normally talk about. He did not mind what Robin had asked. The only one that would have teased him about being a virgin was currently tied to a tree and was not privy to the conversation. He did not mind her knowing that he had never been with anyone, but what she asked. He remembered it as though it was a dream. He just could not stop himself from blurting out his feelings, and then kissing her. How could he have done that? Surely she will never forgive him.

He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear her approach. He jumped a little when he noticed she was standing next to him. She was so beautiful, and so close that he could smell her. Like all of them she smelled woodsy, but there was something else. Something sweet like vanilla. Her smell was intoxicating. He blinked in shock as he felt her hand reach out and squeeze his. She would not look at him, but she also did not let go, and this gave him hope.

Djaq had not been able to stand seeing him so sad. She had to know how he felt, but she did not mean to embarrass him. It was very insensitive of her especially with his best friend tied to a tree and accused of betrayal.

Alan reacted to the draught differently than Will did. Just like ale it tended to amplify the person who drank it. Will was a light hearted man in love; whereas, Alan was a man full of guilt. He began sobbing uncontrollably. Robin looked over and Djaq with a questioning look. When she only shrugged he stepped forward, "Hello, Alan. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Alan was shaking with sobs, "It was money," he hiccupped.

Robin had not thought he could be madder at the other man, but to find that Alan betrayed them all for money. It made him sick. "Money, you endangered us all for a few coins!"

"It was a lot of coins. Bags of coins. I'm so sorry. Guisborne said he'd reimburse me for what I knew. Said that one day this battle would all be over, and I would be left penniless. Had to provide for myself. So I told him that we were going to try to raid the safe room, and I told 'em about the pitch, and I told 'em about your letter to the King." Everyone stood in shock. It was true. All of what Robin had said was true. They all secretly hoped that it was a misunderstanding, but no one could ignore Alan's confession.

Robin had to step away from Alan or risk seriously hurting the man. He could see Will's grip tighten on Djaq's hand as well. Robin's eyes became dark, "What did you tell him about Marian?"

"Noffing, I swear. Well, I said that the Nightwatchman and you were chummy, n that's how we new about the safe room, but I never said it was her." Robin visibly relaxed, and then Alan continued, "But I think he suspecs is someone in the castle, and he's noticed that the Nightman hasn't been to the villages of late. He is blinded by 'er pretty face an perky-"

Robin silenced him by punching him across the face. "You do not speak of her that way."

"Ow, really Robin that hurt."

Much saw that Robin was too angry to continue and stepped forward, "Did you tell them where are camp is?"

Alan looked up at him and laughed, "The servant speaks," and continued to laugh.

Much glared at him, "And you would be wise to pay attention. I have allowed you to bully me and think me daft. It seemed to humor the others when you teased and berated me, but now you have betrayed us. I am not always as kind as I appear. You will answer. Did you tell them about the location of our camp?"

Everyone stared at Much, only Robin had ever seen the man so dark and serious. Only Robin knew how far Much could go to protect those that he loved. Alan swallowed hard, "No, I never told 'em. I never said anyfing that would get us hurt. Told Guisborne I wouldn't 'elp 'em kill Robin." Much just continued to stare at him darkly. "I swear it. I just gave 'em useless stuff."

"My master could have been killed when he fought Guisborne. You would have allowed them to make more armor. Armor they would have used on us. You gave them the name of an innocent man, a man who loved his King and country and Robin Hood. That man died because of your greed." Much allowed the words to sink in. He looked up at Robin, "Master, what shall we do with him?"

Everyone turned to look at Robin. Again he had the pressure of the world on his shoulders. What could he do? He could never trust Alan again. Alan could no longer be with them. He did not want to silence him, but if he did not Marian would never be safe. At that realization he said, "I must go to Nottingham. I can not make this decision alone. Marian and her father will be affected by this. If we allow him to live we will have to move, and Marian and Edward will be in jeopardy. If they are willing to be… relocated then we can let him live. Send him away. If they refuse," Robin looked away from them, "then he must not be allowed to sell anymore of our secrets."

It was sad, but they all agreed. No one wanted to harm him. Djaq looked up, "No one blames you, Robin. Alan chose his own road."

John nodded in agreement. "We go to Nottingham."

"That is not necessary. I will go alone."

Will spoke for the first time since being Djaq's guinea pig, "John is right. If they agree to the relocation you will need help removing Edward from his cell. We will go with you."

"We cannot leave Alan alone," Robin pointed out. Everyone looked around the circle. None of them wanted to stay.

"He will not escape his bonds," Much added.

"And I can make him sleep," Djaq pointed out.

Robin looked around at them all. They were in a terrible situation, but they all seemed to come closer for it. He nodded his agreement to Djaq, and saw her race off. "Alright, we all go, but I must speak to Marian alone. There is an abbey far enough from Nottinghamshire to keep them both safe."

Much did not understand, "Both, but surely Marian will stay here with you."

Robin shook his head, he knew his rose, "no, she will not wish to leave her father. If she agrees to my offer to save Alan, then I must say goodbye to her."

Everyone heard his heart break when he spoke. He would again sacrifice everything to keep his men safe. Even to keep Alan safe.


	6. Chapter 6

They slowly made there way to into the castle. The group easily slipped past two guards that were too busy to notice them. Djaq whispered to the men, "That is so disgusting; your English women do not respect their bodies very much."

Robin glanced back at her, "As I recall there were brothels in you land as well. Never mind that you four hide in here. I will speak to Marian and be back with an answer," he said as he stashed them in an empty room.

Much rolled his eyes, "This may take a while I suggest we get comfortable."

* * *

Robin carefully made his way to Marian's room. Once there he pressed his ear to the door to listen for voices. What he heard made his blood run cold.

* * *

Guy had been drinking that night and would no longer contain his anger. This woman had humiliated him in front of all of Locksley. She was to be his, and he would have her one way or another. He had snuck into her room easily enough. His head was beginning to clear, and he started to doubt himself. That is until he heard her, "Robin, so you return to me?"

He came out of the shadows with that evil smirk on his face, "Robin Hood, was not able to make it, but maybe I can keep you company tonight." He stepped closer to her.

"Guy, I… you should not be here," she started to back away from him.

He continued to advance on her, "My lady, you made certain promises to me, and I wish to redeem them today."

She could not help but be frightened, "Guy you cannot come into my room at this-" her words were cut short as he pushed her into the wall, and pressed his mouth violently onto hers. She has always tried to be careful and not seem too strong when she was not dressed as the Nightwatchman, but she could not stop herself. She wrapped one leg around his and pushed herself off the wall tripping him in the process. As he started to fall she untangled herself and flipped away from him with remarkable agility.

Something flashed in his eyes, a sudden realization, "The Nightwatchman!"

This is what Robin heard before he ran into her room with his sword drawn. "Marian, are you alright?" His eyes never left Guisborne.

"I am fine, but we must get my father," she said as she went to her wardrobe and to pull out a more suitable outfit. She stopped halfway there, turning quickly and connecting her foot to Guy's chin. He was out immediately. "I have been dreaming of that for so long." She glanced at Robin and saw his smile, "it felt great." She continued her journey to her wardrobe, reaching around her back and untying her nightgown. She heard Robin cough, and looked over her shoulder at him. He was staring at his feet looking much like the young boy that she had loved. "You allowed me to feed my curiosity, it seems only fair."

His eyes shot up, and she chose that moment to shrug the garment off her shoulders. His eyes followed as it fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. It seemed surreal. There was no way that he was really standing in her room looking at her naked with Guy unconscious on the floor. His eyes traced the way back up her thin calves and thighs to the soft curve of her hips and butt. He stopped there for a moment and then continued his journey, marveling at her small waist, and strong shoulders, and breast. Breast. She had turned around and was watching him with a devilish smile. He groaned, this was entirely unfair. He could not have her, yet she was standing right there completely unafraid, and what was worse is that he knew he had to send her away. This might be his only chance to see her, so he decided to memorize every inch of her. He noticed with a frown that she was beginning to get dressed.

Her pulse was racing. What had made her decide to do this? To let him see her. It was improper, and dangerous, and so exciting. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes. He looked so beautiful to her, but she knew that now was not a good time. Now, they needed to grab her father and flee. Guisborne knew her secret. She was just lucky Robin came tonight. She could not have escaped with her father alone. She slipped a knife into her boot. "So what is the plan?"

Robin shook his head and tried to bring himself back to reality, "Plan, right, well I came here to give you a choice."

"A choice," she asked as she slipped a dagger into a sheath on her thigh.

"Yes, Alan confessed. He said that he has not revealed your identity. So we had two options. If you wished to stay Alan must be silenced, but if you would allow me to relocate you and your father we could just send Alan away. I could not let him harm you." He looked down, "It appears Guy chose for us. The others are waiting."

She looked at him, "Others, why are they here?" She strapped her sword belt on.

"If you decided to leave, they wanted to help you save your father."

She paused for a moment, "They are so kind. I'm almost finished. We will leave soon," she said as she tucked another small knife into a sheath on her left forearm.

Robin's eyes grew wide, "Marian, just how many weapons do you have?"

She smiled at him as she tied her mask into place, "I am only lacking my bow now."

He stood there amazed, "If King Richard would have taken you to the Holy Lands all those years ago, he would have been back by now."

She couldn't help but laugh at him as they tiptoed down the corridors.

* * *

The four outlaws became bored quickly. Against John's suggestions, they lit a candle and were looking through the room.

Much was at the wardrobe, "everyone, blankets, clothes. We are in luck!"

Djaq rolled her eyes, "dresses, they will do us no good unless we make a quilt or bandages," her eyes lit up.

Will was looking at his feet when he said, "we do not have to destroy all of them."

Much and John sighed. Those two had been hopeless ever since Will voiced his feelings. Djaq just blushed softly. "No, I suppose we could save one. Just in case we need it for a mission."

They heard foot steps and voices approaching, "No one is staying in this room."

They all froze. Djaq moved towards the wardrobe, "John get on the floor and hide behind the bed," she grabbed a dress, "Much in the wardrobe." She shut the door on him and pulled the dress over her head, "Will, trust me."

He looked at her confused, "Of course." He was not sure how it happened but he found himself sitting on the bed with Djaq in his lap kissing him, and rubbing against him.

The guards opened the door and interrupted the two would be lovers, "Ay, you aren't supposed to be in here."

Will sat up and moved to stand in front of Djaq hoping that they would not notice her pants and boots peeking out under the dress, "I'm sorry mates. I was just trying to spend sometime with me las."

The guard rolled his eyes, "You know the curfew, come with us."

The other guard looked at the two lovers and back to his partner, "maybe we can overlook it. They're young. You remember how that was. We will be checking this hall in ten minutes. I advise you not be here." With that the guards left.

All three men looked at Djaq with amazement. Much could barely control his enthusiasm, "That was brilliant! They didn't suspect a thing."

John nodded, "That was clever."

Will just looked down at his feet and hoped no one would notice the bulge that had formed. God, she was amazing.

Just then Marian and Robin entered. Robin noticed Will was a brilliant color of red, and Djaq was in a dress, "Well, are we going to play dress up, or are we going to break someone out of the dungeon?"

Much spoke up, "Master, we found blankets!"

Robin rolled his eyes and gave a quick nod, "Bundle as much as you can into your pack and let's go."

They made the all too familiar trip down to the dungeon. As always it was locked. Will stepped forward to make fast work of the door when Marian raised her hand. "I have an idea." She removed her mask and uncovered her face, and knocked on the door. All of the outlaws looked at her in horror.

A small window opened in the door and she could see the creep of a jail keeper with his oily shoulder length hair. "Lady Marian, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Sir Guy has given me permission to see my father."

"I have not heard of this."

"Do you wish me to wake him and explain that his word was not enough to get me into the dungeon," she argued.

"Of course not," the little man backed up and opened the door. Instead of being met with Marian's lovely face he only saw the end of Little John's staff before everything went black.

Robin looked behind the man to make sure there were no guards present. "We must be fast Marian, Djaq with me. John, Much, and Will guard the door. Saving Edward will do no good if we get locked in."

Everyone gave a quick nod as Robin and the women ran off. Marian had not been allowed to see her father, but Guy assured her he was being fed well. He lied. Her father who had once been the strongest man she knew was now barely a slip of a person. He had been sick for far too long, and the time he spent here had not helped. She gently shook his shoulder as Djaq used her vial of acid to melt the lock. "Father," she whispered, "Father, you must wake up."

His eyes struggled to open, "Marian, is that you?"

Tears began to flow down her cheek, "It is. We have come to save you. Can you," her heart was breaking, "can you stand?"

"Not for long, Marian, go. Save yourself. You are young and have so much to live for. I do not have much time here," he coughed deeply.

"If that is so, then you will spend it with me. You will be freed from this place. If you can not walk Robin and I will carry you." Robin nodded in agreement and place his hand on her shoulder.

Djaq interrupted the trio, "it is done. We must go."

Robin opened the door and went to Edward's side. He put the older man's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet as Marian did the same with the other arm.

They made it out of the exterior and near the city gates when Edward began to cough again. The two soldiers standing guard made their way to the shadows where the outlaws were hiding. Much confronted one of them sworn drawn. They fought for a moment blocking one another's attack. The soldier overextended his thrust, and Much stepped to the side and hit the man with the hilt of his sword. Meanwhile; John dispersed the second guard with a few quick staff moves. Once they signaled the all clear Robin and Marian, carrying Edward, began to move forward. Will and Djaq followed behind in case of attack.

They all let out a sigh of relief as they entered the camp. Will opened the entrance for Marian, Edward, and Robin. Djaq looked over at Much, "I will need those blankets now, for Sir Edward." Much handed them over to her and they all watched as she entered their hideout.

"Hey, what about me? I'm not bein' funny, but it's starting to get cold." Alan looked at his friend with desperation. Will did not know what to think. This man had been family to him, could he be forgiven? He shook his head sadly, removed his cloak, and draped it over Alan. There was no need for the man to freeze.

Robin stepped out leaving Marian and Djaq to take care of their guest. John looked at Robin, "What about him?"

"We are staying here tonight so we cannot chance releasing him yet. Much untie him."

Much interrupted, "But master you said we should not release him."

Robin looked at his friend reassuringly, "we will not, but I do not want to leave him out here either. Tie him back up in our shelter. We will decide in the morning what to do with him." As Much and Alan disappeared Robin looked up at Will and John, "Will, can we reach the new camp at night?"

Will thought for a moment, "yes, it should not be too difficult."

Robin nodded, "can you and John begin moving some of our things over there. If we release Alan we will not know how long our current camp will be safe. I will go find all of our stock piles and move them. We worked too hard to steal that money to chance losing it now. Move quietly and carefully. Oh, and do not tell the others where you go. We do not want Alan to know what we are doing."

The two men nodded to their leader and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

John was confused when they stopped. He was sure that he would be able to recognize Will's work, "it is here?"

Will smiled softly, "Mastery comes with practice." This was an understatement. John watched in amazement as Will walked over to a seemingly normal tree. He expertly pressed on a knot in the bark and a small door opened. It was ingenious. He hid the pulley system in the tree. The two walked inside and Will lit a small lantern.

John could not believe what he saw inside. This camp was as good as any Great Hall, and already partially stocked. John saw two other lanterns, as well as chest filled with blankets. He could tell from the craftsmanship that it too had been created by the young man. He looked around and found several small secluded areas that would give them all a bit of privacy. "Will, how many of these have you created?"

He only smiled at the other man, "I'm working on one in the trees now. For when the spring rains come."

John wondered if any of them truly appreciated Will's expertise. He truly was a master. The two left and returned back to the gang to discreetly gather more items for the move.

Much made his way to them as soon as he saw them, "Where have you too been?"

John looked concerned, "we are working on something for Robin."

Much rolled his eyes, "fine, where is Robin? Did he not go with you?"

"No," Will answered, "he is out moving our stock piles, in case Alan decides to look for them."

Much flung his arms in the air, "Great, just great! Marian is in tears, Sir Edward maybe dying and I have two, count them two angry women asking for Robin Hood. Do you have any idea how vile those two can be when they want? I am not to eat, unless I can find him."

"Find who?" a familiar voice said with joy. Robin could not help but be happy. Much was acting himself again. Though he did not want to admit it he was concerned that he saw a change in the man recently.

"There you are. Marian and Djaq have gone crazy waiting for you. Master, prepare yourself.. Edward.. well.. he is not well," Much said with a sigh.

Robin's face became serious again as he stepped inside the shelter.

Marian's tear filled eyes looked up at him, "Robin, Djaq said," she broke into sobs. He walked over to her quickly and pulled her into his arms. He gave Djaq a questioning look.

She looked at him sadly, "He has fluid on the lungs. You can hear it when he breathes. Robin, if he were younger I may be able to save him." She hung her head with shame, "I cannot save him. Forgive me."

"Djaq this is not your doing. You have nothing to apologize for. How long?" He held Marian even tighter, rubbing her back, and whispering into her ear.

Djaq looked at her patient again. "He was not cared for in the dungeon. He has gone without food or drink in a damp cold room. This is not good. He has fallen into a fevered sleep. I do not believe he will wake." With that she left them.

Will saw her walking away looking defeated and gave her a gentle knowing look.

She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes and taking comfort from them. She finally found her voice, "I cannot save him. I have failed."

The men looked at her, but only John spoke, "We all die Djaq. You are brilliant, but you cannot stop God. It is Edward's time."

She whispered, "The will of Allah." Then a little louder, "Where have you two been? You just leave us and roam about."

"They were doing something for Robin," Much informed her, "something secret."

"It is not a secret, we are just supposed to be quiet," Will tried to defend himself. He dropped his voice to a whisper that the others had to strain to hear, "we are moving."

John shook his head at the young man, "and we must return to our task. We will share more when Robin says it is time." He grabbed Will's arm and pulled him along. They gathered up what money they kept hidden at the camp, spare clothing, and Much's extra pot and made their way back to the camp.

Djaq and Much watched them walk away and then joined the rest of the group inside. Marian had cried herself to sleep in Robin's arms. Robin kept looking at her and then to his pallet. Djaq noticed this. "No one will see it as improper or think less of her, and you will both be more comfortable in bed. Much and I will be your chaperones even."

Much stood a little taller and smiled, "Chaperone. I like that. It is much better than 'the annoying boy who follows us everywhere'. That was my job while they were courting, you know. Ensuring her virtue is what Sir Edward called it."

Robin looked so tired, "I wish I could take away her pain. All I ever seem to do is cause it. It is my fault Edward was sent to the dungeon. Marian was punished for saving me, or Guy. I have hurt her so much." He looked up at his friends, "can I ever make it up to her?"

"Tell her everyday," Djaq said, "that you love her. That she is everything to you, and that without her you would be nothing. That will make things right, overtime."

Not for the first time, Robin thought that the young woman was wise beyond her age. He carefully picked his rose up and carried her to his bed. It was not nearly as soft as the one the shared the night before, but it would do. It was hard to believe the recent events. She had touched him. He had seen her. Things were different now. Every time he looked at her he saw her naked. He wanted her, and it was no one's fault but his own that he was not already married to this angel. He chose the war. He sighed. Sleep. Sleep will help. That was his last thought as a curled up behind her and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Marian woke to her father's coughing. She started to jump up and run to him when she discovered she was being held down by a man's arm. She did not have to worry about this for long; Robin was awake. They both rushed to the older man.

Marian knelt next to her father. She reached for his hand with one of hers, the other gently laid over his forehead checking for a fever. He was so hot that she thought she might burn her hand. Robin left for a moment to get a mug of water. He stood silently behind Marian and handed her the beverage. Edward's face was ghostly pale, eyes seemingly clouded, and his skin seemed stretched and taunt. "Marian," he began coughing again.

Robin felt a lump in his throat form as he watched the love of his life fighting off tears. She leaned in closer to him and softly said, "Shhh, father, do not speak. You must save your strength."

Edward took in a wheezing breath, "Marian, I have no strength left." He tried to squeeze his daughter's hand, but his body refused to respond to this simple request, "You have made me so proud. I only wish your mother could have seen the woman you have become." His could not catch his breath and it slowed his speech.

At hearing this Marian lost her battle and tears began to fall unchallenged down her face, "No, father, do not speak as though you are leaving me. I will not allow it. You cannot leave me alone in this world."

Edward made a sad sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a cough, "my dear, you are never alone," he looked over his daughter's shoulder to the man standing behind her, "Robin, you have grown into a man that I respect. You remind me much of your father. It was our wish, long ago, that our children would unite our families. That is still my wish. Marian, as long as Robin has breath you will not be alone." His pauses were becoming longer, and his breath seemed more labored. With his last bit of strength he grabbed Robin's hand, "Robin, watch over her," he placed Robin's hand in Marian's and held it there, "and Marian, love him and try to keep him from trouble."

Marian looked away from her father and turned towards Robin. She could see the tears traveling down his face and disappearing in his stubble. This man was aching for her father, not because he wanted to win her over, but because he loved Edward as well, "I will father."

Edward's hand fell from there's, and his head sagged slightly. "No! Father," she sobbed and threw herself onto his chest.

Djaq silently stepped forward and checked the man's pulse. Robin blinked back his tears. When had she appeared? For that matter when did she wake up? He looked around and saw that everyone was awake. They all had stayed silent in their corners giving him and Marian as much privacy as possible. The realization warmed him. This was his family, and they were hurting too. Everyone here had lost a loved one, and he could tell from the faces of the others that they were all trapped in memories from the past.

Djaq found no pulse from his neck and could not fell breath from his mouth. Her shoulders slumped. "Marian, I am sorry, he is no longer with us," Djaq whispered.

Marian head began to rise from her father's lifeless body. "It is alright, Djaq," she said as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "He was a good man, and the best father." She glanced at the other woman, "When my mother… when she passed… I was too young. I do not know how to… can you help me."

Djaq placed a hand on Marian's shoulder, "I will help you prepare his body."

Will could not stand still. When he looked upon Edward he saw his father. He had tried so hard not to think about what happened. To pretend that his father was safe in some distant village, but he could not longer deny it. Because of the circumstances of his father's murder Will was unable to properly bury him. He only now realized that this really bothered him. He would not let the same happen to Marrian's father. He stood up, "I will work on his… resting place," and he walked outside.

This was the first time that Robin and Marian had noticed the time. The sun was rising. It mocked Marian, and rudely pointed out that life would not stand still for her broken heart. The sun would force her to move forward.

It was a new day.

* * *

I need some help. I'm not sure if it is finished. Let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

The funeral took place that night. It was very important to Marian that her father be buried with her mother, and they could not risk traveling to Knighton during the day. On the journey there Robin had to keep a close eye on Marian. She had not spoken since morning, nor had she eaten. She had a vaguely dazed look in her eyes as she weaved in and out of the trees. Robin found himself again grateful to his little family. While he watched over Marian with concern the others carried their sad burden.

John was carrying the left side of the casket while Will and Much held up the right. Djaq helped clear vines and shrubs out of their way as much as she could. It was not easy for three men to make their way through the forest with such a package.

Robin noticed that the trees were starting to thin out and recognized the path he had followed many times to see Marian. He put his hands up to stop everyone, "I will make sure it is safe and give you the signal."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Robin snuck off into the night.

Marian's mind was still spinning. She could not handle how much her life had changed in two days time. Her father was gone, along with any chance of reclaiming her childhood home. Losing Knighton Hall forever made her father's death even more unbearable. Something she thought was not possible.

Guy knew who she really was as well. She could not return to court. She was no longer Lady Marian who had beautiful dresses, a full stomach, and a soft warm bed. Now she was Marian of Sherwood, common thief and menace to the Sheriff. That thought had once brought a smile to her lips, when it was no more than a distant dream. Now; however, it was very real.

Everything was different, and she was not ready for it. She and Robin had been dangerously flirting with very improper thoughts and actions, and while she was stuck in the castle and he on the outside it was okay. They were never afforded enough time to pursue anything, but now they could be alone in the forest. She did not want to admit it to him, but he frightened her. What if she gave herself to him, and he left again? She could not bare that pain twice. What if she did everything wrong? The embarrassment would be awful. Would he want to marry her now, or would he want to wait for the King's return? Who would even consider marrying them? She shook her head in frustration. She knew what she was doing. She was focusing on her and Robin to avoid reality.

Everyone jumped a little when the arrow shot above their heads. Marian did not move, and the others were not sure what to do. Much glanced at the young woman, "My lady, I know it is hard, but it is time."

Marian held her head up high and gave the kind man a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Much. I was lost in my thoughts, and you saved me." She stepped out of the safety of the forest and onto the land that had once belonged to her. Robin met up with her and took her hand in his as she guided them all to a large weeping willow tree. "My father and I planted it when she passed. He wanted to teach me that everything was connected and that with death there is life."

John nodded, "That is a good lesson."

They all fell silent as the men took turns digging the grave. Marian just stood with her back to them and the tree. Much felt pulled to her. He needed to comfort her, but was unsure what he could do. "It changes people," his voice rang out clear and beautiful in the cold night air, "being orphaned. It does not matter what your age is. There is this emptiness that no one can understand unless they too have lost their parents." The others could hear what he was saying, and they all felt exactly what he was talking about. "My father passed away when I was but a child. My mother became my whole world. She was a peasant, but she was as lovely as any noble woman. When she," he swallowed hard, "when she died. I thought I was lost forever, but you and Master Robin saved me. You gave me somewhere to belong." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I just thought you should know. Those of us who know, who have that emptiness, we must stick together."

Marian looked up at him with sad eyes, "Much, I did not know," she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

The others all wiped their tears and continued their sad task. Each one of them had now lost both parents. Will and Marian were the last, and now within weeks of each other they lost their fathers.

After the covered the casket with dirt Will walked away quietly. They all assumed that the events had just taken their toll on him, but he returned with a beautiful marker, "Marian, it is not stone, but I thought you might want something to place at the grave."

Her big blue eyes gazed upon the piece of art. It was beautiful. The wood was carefully smoothed, and had intricate carvings. In the center you could see both of her parent's names. She traced both names, and then let her fingers travel over the cross that Will had carved. It was amazing. You could see the sun rising behind it, and she almost felt its rays warm her. "It is wonderful Will. Thank you."

Will placed it into the ground at the head of the grave as the others made a circle around it. No one knew who should start. Finally Robin stepped forward, "Edward was a-"

"No words." Marian interrupted, "My father was killed because of an unjust system. I have hidden behind words my whole life to protect myself," she remembered her near marriage to Gisbourne, "to protect him. No more words. Now I act." She placed her hand on the grave marker, and paused for a moment, then slowly walked away. Everyone followed her quietly wondering exactly what she meant.

Will took a few longer steps to catch up with Robin, "If she needs to be alone, the new camp is ready and stocked. We can return and take care of Alan until you decide what to do."

Alan, Robin thought, how could I have forgotten about that. He needed to be there for Marian, but he also needed to decide what to do about Alan. He could not leave the man tied up forever. Still, he was grateful to the younger man for his suggestion, "Thank you, Will. I will ask Marain. If you return without me have Much untie Alan, he and John can keep an eye on him. Give him a chance to stretch a bit, and relieve himself. Make sure he is fed. Tomorrow we will all discuss his fate. I want all of your opinions."

Will nodded and slowed his pace so Djaq could catch up to him. When she did he reached out for her hand. She had to turn her head to keep him from seeing the blush climb up her cheeks. This action was becoming increasingly more common. When they walked somewhere, when they sat around the fire, any chance where they were near each other and had a free hand he would reach for her. It was a simple action, but it made her giddy. She had noticed that she was making small changes as well. She spent more time in the morning trying to tame her short tufts of hair, wishing that she still had her long flowing locks. She had also begun to collect red berries. When she had been Safiah she had often used berries much like these to add a little color to her lips, and she also thought they had a pleasant taste to them. Just in case he decided to kiss her again. Did he even notice these small feminine acts?

Will loved to watch her. She was always thinking, and he felt like he could almost see her mind working. His eyes dropped down to her lips. They seemed different somehow. Fuller. A part of him wondered if he was just imagining it. Since their kiss, he had been paying more attention to those lips. He dreamed about wicked things that she could do with them, and he constantly felt the urge to kiss her again.

She looked up at him and caught him starring. A few days ago this would have made him blush, but now he seemed to have a new confidence in himself and his feelings for her.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their kind words. I hope that you guys enjoy this as much as I do!

* * *

Robin pulled Marian a small distance from the others so they might have a little privacy. "Marian, Will has the new camp up and working. He thought that you might want to be alone tonight."

She stopped walking and shivered slightly, "Alone?"

Robin cleared his throat, "Well, not quite. I would want someone to accompany you… for safety." He looked at his feet. It warmed her heart a bit to know that she could still make him nervous, "I could join you," then he added with a blush, "or Djaq could."

Her mind was spinning. Did he have plans? Robin could see how anxious she was, "Djaq can stay with you."

"No," she said louder than she meant, then lowered her voice, "no, I want to stay with you. It is just, Robin, so much has changed. I feel like I do not know who I am, or where I stand. Things have changed, and I do not know what it means."

He reached up and rubbed the rough calloused skin of his thumb against her soft cheek, "Marian you are safe with me. Above all else, know that. As I told you the other night, I have already stolen your heart, and I have no intention of taking anything else until you are ready."

She shivered a little, "Robin, I am lost."

He felt like his heart was breaking at the sound of her voice. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "You are here, in my heart, always. Never forget that, my love."

She nodded and laced her arm through his. "Then lead the way Robin Hood." She was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

When they got to the new camp Marian relaxed for the first time that day. She noticed how stiff her muscles felt. She seemed to look at herself for the first time that day. She was still in her Nightwatchman outfit, and she smelled. She sighed softly and started rubbing her neck to get rid of some of the pain. Right now she really missed her old room, and bath, and bed.

Robin was watching her as she moved. There was something stirring inside him as she stretched. He had to look away for a moment to compose himself. "If you would like there is a pond not far from here, and fresh clothes."

She smiled, "That would be lovely." She looked down at the rock that she was kicking, "Are you going to bathe as well?"

He arched an eyebrow.

She just rolled her eyes at him, "Robin, where is your mind? When we were kids we would often swim together."

He blushed, "Right, of course. Let me gather a few items." He quickly grabbed his bow, a change of his clothes for both of them, a blanket to dry off with, and a bar of soap that Djaq had made.

They walked to the pond in the moonlight enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Walking hand in hand with Robin was the first time Marian felt like herself in days.

Robin set the blanket, clothes, and bow down as Marian quickly stripped down to a simple white shirt and beige wool pants that she wore under her Nightwatchman clothes. Robin turned as he heard her splash into the water, "How cold is it?"

She dunked her head under and reemerged, "not bad. If you pass me our clothes and the soap I can wash them."

He smirked at her and slowly pulled off his shirt. She was holding her breath as she watched him reveal his fit, strong chest. He was amazing. He was not as broad and muscular as Guy. He was leaner, more compact. His arms and chest were those of an archer. She knew that he was much stronger than he looked too. Her eyes slid down his body as he began to drop his trousers. Her eyes grew wide until she realized that he had a pair of shorts on under them. She did not know if she was relieved or depressed.

He smiled at her and grabbed their clothes and the soap before jumping in. He broke the soap in half so he could help her with the laundry. This surprised Marian, she expected him to swim off like a giddy little boy and let her do the work. They continued this way in silence until the garments were clean, and then he gathered them again and left the pond to hang them on nearby limbs.

Marian felt his absence immediately, "are you not going to bathe?"

He feigned shock, "why Marian, are you insulting me? I am so hurt." He jumped back in and swam after her. "Does your neck still hurt?"

"A little," she admitted as he handed her his half of the soap and swam around behind her. She tensed slightly at the feel of his hands on her skin, but relaxed as soon as he began rubbing slow circles on her neck and shoulders. He stopped and untied her hair. He carefully untangled it with his fingers and ran water through it. Robin lathered up some of the soap and gently rubbed it into her hair. When he finished he whispered in her ear, "lean back, I do not want to get soap in your eyes."

She could not speak. She had had her hair washed many times before, but never like this. She felt warmth spread throughout her body at his touch. She sank into the water a bit more and tilted her head back as he rinsed the soap out for her. She sighed slightly at his tenderness with her, as she felt all of the tension leave her body.

When he was done he braided her hair and then placed it over her shoulder and began rubbing his hands and the bar of soap on her arms and neck. She shivered as he ran his hands up her shirt to wash her back and shoulders. She pressed herself against it and moaned slightly. She had to slow this down, or she would never stop.

He felt slightly rejected when she put a little distance between them and scrubbed the rest of her body. As soon as she was done she returned to him with a dark look in her eyes, "Turn around."

As he did she returned the favor. She quickly washed his hair and then began running her soapy fingers on his shoulders. She took a deep breath. He really was amazing. She traced the outlines of his shoulder blades and the muscles there, and marveled at the way they moved. She allowed her hands to travel further down his back. Her finger carefully traced the scar on his side before she moved to his lower back.

Robin turned around to face her, a dark fire smoldering in his eyes, "are you going to get the front?"

Marian should have been nervous, she should have said no; but all she could think about was touching him, memorizing him. She started again with his shoulders and slowly moved to the planes of his chest. She traced his pectorals and teased his nipples, before moving down to his abs, and then her hands stopped. She looked down and saw the hands wrapped around her wrists holding her in place. "Marian, I need you to stop. I made you a promise that I intend to keep."

Knowing her power over him was thrilling, but she knew he was right. If she kept this up there was only one way it would end. They separated and rinsed off. She noticed for the first time that the water was freezing, and quickly made her way to shore, wrapped herself in the blanket, and watched Robin swim.

Robin tried to calm himself down. He focused on the icy water and willed it to cool him down, but his thoughts kept returning to Marian and her hands. She really is a wicked woman. He swam back to shore and began gathering their things.

"Robin you are shivering. Come here and let me dry you off," she said as she opened the blanket to him.

He just stared at her. The water had made her shirt almost see through. "Marian, I do not think that is wise. Maybe you should dry off first and change."

She tried to dry off as quickly as possible while Robin was standing their in nothing but shorts freezing to death. She handed him the blanket and walked over to the dry clothes. "Are these yours?"

He was rubbing his head vigorously to dry his hair. "Yes," he blushed slightly. "I know they will be a bit big on you, but they are clean."

She nodded and stepped behind a tree. They had had enough excitement for the day. She was not sure how much more Robin could handle. He was right. The clothes were a bit large on her and probably made her look like a child.

Robin could not believe how beautiful she looked. He could not admit it to her, but he looked at her with a sense of possession. Her hair had been loosely braided by his hands, and she was standing there in his clothes. He could have given her some of Djaq, but for some reason that he could not explain he wanted her to borrow his.

He reminded himself of his promise, and quickly got dressed and gathered there things and walked her back to the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got to the camp Robin shocked Marian yet again by preparing dinner. "Can I help you?"

He smiled at her softly, "I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of making dinner. You have been through so much. Why don't you relax? This will be our new camp. If you like you can pick the first bunk."

"Where will you be sleeping?"

He coughed softly, "I.. uh.. I usually pick the one closest to the exit. It is an old habit from the Holy Land."

Marian was a little shocked. He never talked about the Holy Land. "Can I stay next to you?"

"I would not wish it any other way," he smiled at her. "There are blankets in that chest if you want to set up your area and get a little sleep."

Marian did her best to make hers and Robin's sleep areas as comfortable as possible. If she focused on the tasks she was performing she could almost pretend that all of the bad things in their lives had not happened. That they were married, and she was taking care of their home. It was a sad little dream. She knew he loved her, but they could not seem to find a simple, happy life together.

Robin watched her flutter around the camp, adding small feminine touches and fluffing pillows and blankets up. Had things been different they would be in Locksley now, most likely with their children driving them crazy. He gathered two bowls and filled them with stew, and handed one to Marian.

She stirred it skeptically and noticed that he was watching her. He was waiting to eat until she tasted it. For a moment she was almost afraid what he might have done to it, but he seemed past his old childish pranks. So she smiled at him and put a spoonful into her mouth. It was hot, but surprisingly good. "Not bad, for a man."

Robin laughed at her and started eating. When they finished he took her bowl and placed it into Much's cleaning tub. Tonight had been amazing, and with everything that had happened recently it made him think of how short life could be. He had almost lost her because he went to war, when Guisborne stabbed her, and again when she almost married him. He loved her so much it hurt. "Marian, I have been thinking a lot lately. It did not make sense before, when you were in the castle, but now, I mean, Marian it would not be easy, but I love you, and I"

She smiled up at him, "Robin, you are making no sense."

He blushed and stepped closer to her, "Marian, you have to know that I have always loved you, and I truly do believe only you can see into my sole," she giggled a little at his old line but stopped when she noted the serious look on his face, "I understand if now is not a good time, but please do not say no to me. I love you, and I am nothing without you. Marian, will you marry me?"

"You silly little boy, the only question is when?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled away, removed his tag from around his neck. She saw the small ring on the necklace, and put her hand over her mouth in shock, "you still have it? After all this time?"

"Of course I do. It was my mother's ring many years ago, but it has belonged to you for the past five years." He took her hand and gently slid it onto her ring finger. The ring was beautiful, but it always looked more so on her hand. It was a beautiful gold band with a vibrant sapphire set in it. She knew that if she removed it and looked on the inside of the band she would find 'Locksley' engraved in it.

He was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, but he could not stop himself. "As you pointed out the next question is when. What do you think?"

She looked up from the ring and said thoughtfully, "Well, naturally, the sooner the better, but who would really marry us? Should we wait until Richard returns? Because, Robin, I do not want to. I have waited long enough for you."

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "We will find someone, but I must admit I am concerned. Until Richard returns we will have to stay in the woods. It is no place to raise a family, and I am afraid that if we are married I would not be able to keep myself from you. You would be with child within a month," he smiled, "maybe two."

She laughed at him, "someone is sure of himself. You are right though, but maybe Djaq can help. I know there are times when you are more likely to conceive a child. We will just have to stay clear of those times. Robin, I do not wish to wait. I want to be your wife. And to be honest, I do not know how much longer we will wait, and I would like to be married first."

He hugged her tighter, "are you trying to say that I am irresistible?"

"A little."

Her honesty surprised him, "as you wish, My Lady. We have a few things with the gang that must be dealt with, but as soon as it is resolved we will find someone to marry us."

"Thank you, Robin," she said softly, "I am tired. Maybe we should go to bed."

He nodded, "of course, it has been a long day." He walked over to his pallet and lay down. He heard Marian's soft foot steps as she walked over to here sleeping area, and then to his.

"May I join you? I even brought my own blanket."

He smiled at her and lifted his blanket so she could crawl in next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Will awoke he noticed that John and Much were not there. They probably went hunting, Will thought to himself. He looked over to Djaq's sleeping form and could not help, but smile. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. His thoughts lingered over the past few days. So much was different now. He had finally admitted to her how he felt. It was not how he had imagined. He had hoped if he ever told her that it would be a romantic moment that neither would ever forget. Instead he was acting like a drunken fool when he said he loved her. It was humiliating. The hardest part was that she had said nothing in return. It had been two days since he told her, and though she had more than one opportunity she did not tell him how she felt.

Not in words at least. He could not stop thinking about the night they went to save Marian. The way Djaq took charge, and nearly threw him on the bed. He remembered the feel of her body moving against him and her fingers tugging on his hair as she nibbled on his lower lip. Was that all just an act for the guards, or did she enjoy it as much as he had? Although, she did not run when he reached for her hand, which had to be a good sign, right?

"She's going to catch you, mate," a voice interrupted Will from his thoughts.

He looked over at his friend who was currently tied up in the corner. "That's alright," he whispered.

Alan smiled at him, "ah, so you told her then, and I missed it. I'm not being funny, but it's about time. You two are always mooning over each other. It's enough to drive the rest of us crazy."

Will winced at the word us. There was no us. Alan was no longer a member of the gang. "Why did you do it, Alan?"

He looked away, "I don't know. I made a mistake. At first I was just afraid of what Guisborne would do to me, but then there was the money, and I couldn't pass it up. If the King returns everyone else will have something. Robin will have Locksley and the girl, you will have the girl and your brother and your village back, I would go back to being me. Look, I won't lie to you, before Robin I wasn't anyone. I was afraid to go back to that. Afraid to go back to nothing."

Will felt a small bit of sympathy, "that is no excuse, Alan. You would have had me. You would have had the rest of the group. You would have had a family. Now I am worried that your fear will become true. Robin has not decided what to do yet, but none of us can trust you ever again. You have betrayed all of us."

Just then Much walked in, "Marian and Robin are returning!" He was so excited. He had been left with Will, John, and Djaq in the absence of the couple, and none of them were known for talking. Much was starving for a decent conversation.

Will got up and moved towards Djaq. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Djaq, Djaq, wake up. Robin has returned."

He watched her as she rolled over and stretched, slightly arching her back. "mmm… morning Will." She blushed slightly at the look in his eyes.

He put his hand on her cheek and was pleasantly surprised when she nuzzled up against it. "The others want to meet us outside." He took her hand to help her up, and they walked out to meet the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry everyone. I tried to post late last night, and I accidentally put the entire story instead of just Chapter 13.

* * *

"My Lady, the ring," Much nearly squealed with delight. Robin smiled. It seemed as though his old friend was back to normal. 

Marian blushed a little, and looked down at the ring on her hand. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "Marian, has decided to take me back." His smile seemed to light up the forest.

"I must say that this is quite possibly the best thing to happen since we returned from the Holy Lands," Much said as he hugged both of them.

Djaq looked at the couple, "it is wonderful."

"When is the happy day," John asked.

And that quickly Robin's smile faded as he remembered why he and Marian had returned to the camp so early. "We have not decided. First we must deal with a pressing matter. We cannot leave Alan tied up forever. If it were not for the circumstance of late we would have already dealt with him. I want to know what you all think."

They all looked around at each other. No one wanted to say what they were thinking. John cleared his throat and stepped forward, "This I do not like, but he cannot be trusted."

Djaq squeezed Will's hand before saying, "I wish things were different, but it is time for Alan to leave the camp."

Robin nodded, "Then it is decided. Once we release him we will need to break the camp down. I do not want to take the chance the Sheriff or his men will find it. If they study it they may be able to spot our new camps. We will need to split up, and be careful not to be followed."

They all nodded and walked back inside. Much untied Alan. "Take you things and go, and do not return here," Robin said as he walked away. Marian, Much, and John followed him out.

Djaq walked up to Alan, "I am sorry things had to end this way. I know you can be a good person Alan a Dale."

Alan just looked down ashamed.

Will's jaw clinched. He did not like goodbyes. Alan could see the turmoil in the younger man's eyes and he hugged him. "Me too, Will, me too."

"I will not forget you," Will returned the hug.

"Well I should be going," he gathered his few belongings, "Goodbye."

Djaq rushed to Will and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on top of hers, and held onto her as though he was afraid that she would leave too. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He felt her pull away and kicked himself for moving to fast with her, "Djaq, I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again, I swear."

She shook her head at him, "Are all of you English men so blind? I am not upset, you are just too tall," she walked over to her cot and sat down, "it hurts my neck to look up at you." She patted a spot close to her, "sit with me."

Will stood there and stared at her for a moment before he obeyed. She gently pulled him down to rest his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. The gentle strokes of her hand seemed to soothe the ache in his heart. In a short amount of time he had lost his father and his best friend. Whatever was growing between him and Djaq was the only thing that made any of it bearable. He had lost so much, but in her eyes he thought he found hope and maybe love.

John walked in and rolled his eyes at the two. "We go to the new camp. Will, Robin wants you to start taking this place apart."

Will had tried to jump up, but Djaq held him in place and kept her hand in his hair. "Of course John, we will be right along."

John nodded his head and walked away.

She eased him off her lap and put her hand on his cheek so she could look into his eyes, "are you going to be alright?"

He nodded solemnly, "now." They did not have to say anything out loud. Everything they needed could be found in the other's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Things had not been going well for Alan. He used the money that he had received for his treachery on ale, and when he was sober enough to remember, a room. More often then not he woke slumped over a chair or in the streets. He heard stories of Robin and his gang, and all the good they were doing. If what he heard was true then his old friends recently intercepted the Sheriff's payment to the Black Knights.

The joy in the villagers eyes made him miss and hate each one of them. He used to get that respect and love, and now he was reduced to a nobody. He had been so easily forgotten. Villagers would gather around and tell stories and sing songs about Robin and his men. They spoke of Much the loyal friend, John the Giant, Will the silent carpenter, Djaq the mysterious Saracen (very few realized she was a woman), Marian, and Robin the bloody savior of Nottingham. No one said his name any more, and when they did it was always followed by the liar, or the betrayer.

He hated them, but more than that he hated himself. He hated how weak he was and what he had become. He hated Guisborne for tempting him. He hated Robin for not forgiving him, and he loathed how much he missed them all. He couldn't sleep at night, because without John snoring it was too quite. Every meal he ate made him wonder what Much was cooking for the group. He missed Will and Djaq sneaking glances at each other. He missed how he and Will would talk for hours about anything. And he missed Robin being proud of him, it was something he never noticed until it was no longer there. Alan had become an empty shell of a man.

He slammed his mug down, "another."

A small woman walked up, "friend, I think you've had enough."

He placed another coin on the table, "I need another."

She shook her head at him, "alright, but this is the last one."

"You have not been easy to find," said a cold, sinister voice. Seeing how he made the other man jump made Guisborne smile slightly, "What do you have for me?"

Alan glared at him, "nothing. We are done. Robin found out, and exiled me."

"Now that is unfortunate."

"Oh yeah, and why is that," Alan asked while staring into his new mug of ale.

Guisborne looked at Alan with a crooked smile on his face and an odd glint in his eyes, "because that means that you are no longer valuable to me."

It took Alan a moment to understand what Guy was saying. He tried to get up to defend himself or run, but he was too late. Guy buried his sword to the hilt in Alan's stomach, and waited for the man to fall to the floor before he put his foot against Alan's shoulder and jerked the blade back out.

At first Alan was just in shock, but as Guy pulled the blade out he felt the sharp unbearable pain. After Guy walked out all of the people in the tavern surrounded him. He could hear their gasps and tears. He did not understand why any of them would care about his death. He was dying and there was no one who would mourn him. His despair began to overwhelm him until he heard what the whispering voices were saying.

"He is one of Robin Hood's men."

It was such a simple thing to say, but made all the difference to Alan. He would not die a nobody. He was someone. He had been Alan a Dale, one of Robin Hood's men. A small smile curved his lips, and he took his last breath.


	15. Chapter 15

Two of the men from the tavern wrapped Alan's body in a blanket. They had decided that they should take him to Sherwood and try to locate Robin. This man did not deserve some unmarked grave. Both men were cold, weary, and lost in the dark forest. "We are getting nowhere," James said to his companion as they laid the body down on the ground.

Kyle nodded in agreement, "we are pretty deep in the forest, and we haven't seen any of the Sheriff's men." Kyle took a deep breath and yelled, "Robin! Robin Hood!"

James joined in, "Robin Hood!"

"Ey, you're gonna wake all of Sherwood if you keep screaming like that." Little John walked down from his perch.

"Are you two alright," Much asked as he jumped down from a tree that he had been sitting in.

"You.. you're John Little," James stuttered, "an' your Much. Kyle we found them."

"Yes, you found us," John said.

"Now what did you need," Much asked slightly annoyed.

James and Kyle looked down. They had forgotten their sad burden in the excitement of meeting two of Robin's men. Kyle looked at the two men sadly, "Guisborne killed him… and we recognized your friend. We couldn't leave him there."

Much's eyes grew wide as he realized what the stranger was trying to tell him. He rushed over and pulled off the sheet. Shock showed on all of his features as he stepped back and nearly fell over. He put his hand to his mouth and whispered, "no."

John looked over to where Much had been standing and saw the angled planes of Alan a Dale's face. John closed his eyes and looked away. Even after everything that had happened Alan was family. Alan he liked, even if the bloke annoyed the hell out of him.

"Thank you for bringing him too us," John said softly, his voice cracking slightly, "we will take him home."

Much looked at them, "he was, we," he coughed in an attempt to cover the tears in his voice, "we are indebted to you. If you ever have need of us return to Sherwood."

Kyle and James watched as two men that they idolized lifted their dead friend and slowly walked away. Kyle turned to his friend, "do you think they will be alright?"

"They have to be. They are our only hope."


	16. Chapter 16

Marian was the first to notice their return. "Is your watch up already? Give me just a moment to wake Robin and we will go out and take your places."

Much looked at her with sad eyes, "Marian, go wake the others."

She looked from John to Much, and then to the object they were carrying. She swallowed hard and nodded before running inside. "Robin, quick get up!"

He jumped up with his heart racing and grabbed his sword in one hand and his bow and quiver with the other, "Marian, what is it?"

"John and Much have returned," she turned to Djaq and Will, "wake up you two," she said as she shook their shoulders.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "Marian is there any threat?"

"No, we just need to go outside."

Djaq and Will just stared at Marian confused.

"Okay, Marian, we will go outside." Robin was not sure what to expect.

Djaq was the first to realize that there was a body lying in front of John and Much's feet. "Alan," she gasped as she ran to him and checked for a pulse.

John looked down at the small woman, "he's gone."

"The men that brought him to us said that Guisborne was responsible," Much said as he looked over at Robin.

Robin's jaw clinched and his eyes grew dark. Guisborne was done hurting his family. "You all stay," he started to storm off.

Will grabbed his arm, "Robin, no. It is not what he would have wanted."

"Will, let go of my arm. That man... there is no good in him. There is nothing worth saving," Robin yelled.

Will tightened his grip, "no one loved him as much as I did. He was my brother. He was my best friend," tears began to fall down his cheeks. "If I can tolerate this, so can you. You taught us all to be better people. That is why we follow you. That is why the people love you. You cannot do this."

The look on Robin's face softened and he hugged the other man. He felt responsible for everything that had happened. Maybe he should have let the others keep some of the wealth. Then Alan would not have been tempted. Maybe he could have given Alan a second chance. Or maybe he could have just killed Guisborne when he discovered the bastard was a traitor who tried to kill the King. He should have shot him down that day outside of the cave. Guisborne nearly killed Marian. And now he thought of the man in his arms. Will had just lost his brother, and he needed Robin to be a strong leader, not a crazed killer.

Djaq stepped up and tapped Robin on the shoulder. He silently moved out of the way so she could hold Will as he cried.

Robin looked at the others and slowly stepped towards Alan. He knelt down beside him and whispered to his old comrade, "I failed you, and for that I am sorry." He looked up as Marian placed her hand on his shoulder. I will not fail the rest of you.

* * *

The next day the roads through Sherwood Forest were safe to all passengers. The small group carried their fallen friend to a secluded part of the woods. The small dell was surrounded by trees and had a bright, clear, blue brook cutting through it. They buried him next to a large oak. Robin helped Will make the grave marker. It was made out of a light wood and had his name as well the symbol for Robin Hood's gang on it, that was Robin's idea. They all wept for their loss.

It took Alan a Dale dying for everyone to forgive him. It took losing a friend forever for everyone to realize how much they loved him.

* * *

I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. They were very encouraging. This was my first story and I was very nervous. I hope everyone liked the ending. 


End file.
